1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type, electric vehicle that includes a swing arm removably and vertically swingably supported on a vehicle body frame, and an electric motor, a battery, and a control unit disposed on the swing arm. The electric motor for generating a drive power for rotatably driving a rear wheel rotatably is supported at a rear portion of the swing arm together with the battery for supplying the electric motor with an electric power, and the control unit for controlling the electric motor. The present invention is also directed to a stand for the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-221976 discloses a motorcycle that uses electric power supplied from a battery to operate an electric motor, thereby driving a rear wheel with a driving force generated by the electric motor.
The motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-221976 has electrical parts for a drive system disposed as a unit on a swing arm. While offering an advantage of simplified serviceability and wiring, the arrangement disposes a battery, an electric motor, and a control unit that are relatively heavy on the swing arm. This tends to require that the swing arm have an increased wall thickness for greater rigidity, resulting in an increase in the weight of the swing arm.
In addition, in such a saddle riding type, electric vehicle, a need exists for a stand for holding the vehicle in a standing position disposed on the swing arm. However, a stand is not mentioned in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-221976. Disposing a main stand in the swing arm requires consideration of enhancing the rigidity of a portion for supporting the main stand. This can lead to a further increase in the weight of the swing arm that is already relatively heavy.